BlazBlue Tail
by SakuraMusic
Summary: Takes place after Continuum Shift. After Kokonoe's new project goes haywire, Ragna, Taokaka, Kokonoe, Tager, Makoto, and Noel get sucked into a wormhole. Now they stuck in the world of Earthland and must join Fairy Tail to find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1: The Boundary Window

**Hey this is my first story so I hope you enjoy. I pretty much got inspired to make this from playing Continuim Shift II. Read and Review if you want to hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the year 2200 and the world's surface has been covered in a poisonous gas of seithr forcing people to live on mountain cities. In the ruins of the city of Ikaruga where the Second War of Ars Magus happened, a young man was investigating what looked like an abandoned lab. This man was known as Ragna the Bloodedge. He was the most wanted criminal by the NOL.<p>

His spiky, white hair didn't stand out as much as his green left eye and red right eye or the giant sword on his back. He wore a black shirt that with white trimming in the middle which was covered by vibrant red coat and he wore a black hakama with steel-toed shoes. He also had black gloves that had a red shell like attachment to his arms.

However, both of his arms though weren't what you would call normal. His left arm was mechanical after losing his original one in a recent battle to save his friend. His right one, which he lost when he was young, is a prosthetic even though it looked and felt like the real thing. This is because his right arm is a very powerful device called the Azure Grimoire, which has the ability to gather souls and access to the Azure, the true power of the Boundary, which is a place where all timelines meet.

Ragna was looking around the lab and saw computers that we're still active and many notes, both having information with about a something called the '11th Prime Field Device.' "So this is the place where Kokonoe found that new body for Nu. I can't believe they both look so much like _her_," Ragna said as he read about the 11th Prime Field Device was a failure and was just thrown away like scrap metal.

Prime Field Devices, which are also known as Murakumo Units, are artificial humans that were created to explore the Boundary since humans can't survive in the Boundary. Ragna was talking about Nu, also known as Nu-13, a special Murakumo Unit. Unlike the other Murakumo Units, Nu had an Azure Grimoire in the form of an eye patch. Both Nu-13 and the 11th Murakumo Unit, known commonly as Lambda-11, have a close resemblance to Ragna's younger sister Saya. Saya was kidnapped, brainwashed, and is now the leader of the NOL.

Just as Ragna had finished his investigation, a young teenage girl showed up. She wore a large beige jacket that had giant paw like sleeves with only three slits for the opening. She had the cat-eared hood up so it shadowed her face only showing her red beady eyes and toothy grin. The boots she wore also had a cat-like theme. She has two blond braids that stood out from the holes on the hood and a black tail with a white end coming out of the back of her jacket. "HEY GOOD GUY I'M HUNGRY! Are Tao and good guy going to have lunch soon?" shouted the hyperactive catgirl known as Taokaka or Tao for short.

Tao is known as a member of the Kaka clan, a group of genetically engineered humanoid cat-people, who lived under the city of Kagutsuchi in the Kaka Village. Tao left the village in order to get stronger so she tagged along with Ragna even though the reason why is probably because he always gives food to Taokaka.

"Ok, ok, I just finished looking around so I guess we can take a lunch break," Ragna said as he sat down and took out the two bento boxes that he bought from a store on the outskirts of ruins. Tao began drooling at the sight of the bentos on the ground and took the one that had a grilled salmon in it and stared eating. "Delish~! This grilled salmon isn't as good as boobie lady's meat buns but it's still yummy." Ragna just laughed as food began falling out of the teenage Kaka's mouth while she talked. "Hey after lunch we're gonna be heading to Sector Seven so you better get ready." Tao put down her bento, had a confused expression on her face, and said, "Uhhhh… Sector Seven? Oh, isn't that where tail lady is!" Trying to remember whom Taokaka refers to as tail lady, Ragna said, "Uhhhh you mean Kokonoe right? Yeah that's who we're going to be seeing. She wanted me to get information from here to finish up this big project of hers?" Ragna holding up a CD full of research about the Boundary that scientists in Ikaruga had found while creating Lambda. "Haha! Tao's excited now! Maybe tail lady built a super bed that Tao can take a nap on," Tao said finishing her lunch. Ragna finished his lunch too and made sure the CD stayed in his pocket. "Well I'm done so let get out of here Tao," and Ragna started leaving the ruins of the Ikaruga labs.

* * *

><p>Ragna and Tao arrived in Sector Seven seeing many scientists pass by as they headed to Professor Kokonoe's office. Once they arrived at their destination, they saw many familiar faces. They saw the short scientist pink-haired, cat-like scientist, Kokonoe, eating candy; the 7 feet tall cyborg known as "The Red Devil" Tager, the young squirrel girl who went by the name of Makoto Nanaya, and the young blond lady that went by Noel Vermillion.<p>

Taokaka ran past each one calling them by each of her nicknames for them in order. "Hey there tail lady, big guy, furry girl, and lacking lady!" Noel made had an annoyed expression on her face and said, "STOP CALLING ME THAT TAO!" "But you are lacking, lacking lady," Tao said as she poked Noel's chest. Kokonoe then decided to stop Tao from her crazy antics by distracting her. "Hey kid want some candy? I'll give this box full of it," Kokonoe said as she tossed the box full of sweet and making sure there was no silvervine candy in it. (A/N: If you have seen Tao's Help Me Professor Kokonoe, you'll understand what I'm talking about.) As soon as Tao saw the box of candy, she leaped for it and began to eat the candy by the handful.

"Ok now that the Kaka has settled down, Ragna do you have the information that I asked you for?" the half-cat scientist asked sticking her had out awaiting her requested research. Ragna nodded his head and gave Kokonoe the CD with all the recorded data from Ikaruga. "Perfect, with this my project will be complete. Give a few minutes to put this in," Kokonoe said as she was gazing at the disc holding so much information on the Boundary. She then walked to her computer and put the disc in a slot where the computer read the information. She then began typing multiple codes and finally pressed enter when she finished. "Done now let's give the computer a few minutes to do its thing."

Everyone in the room except Tao, who was finishing the last of the candy in the box, watched as the computer screen glowed; as did multiple cords connect to the computer. The cords led to a circular structure that was hidden under a tan tarp. Once the glowing stopped, Kokonoe walked over to the structure and grabbed the tarp. "Ahem, may I now present," she said with a grin and pulled the whole tarp, "my Boundary Window!" The machine in front of them had a 10 feet octagonal, ring-like structure, and a computer next to it. Everyone was either surprised or confused since they didn't know what they were looking at.

Tager was the first one to make a comment. "So this has been what you've been doing this eh, Kokonoe. I must ask though, what IS this machine suppose to do?" Kokonoe turned to respond to the question everyone else wanted to know too. "Well I'll try to make this simple for the pea-brains in the room," she said eyeing Tao who had apparently walked to the machine and tried biting it thinking it was a giant donut. After getting the Red Devil to pull Taokaka away from the machine, Kokonoe continued explaining. "As some of you know, the Boundary is a place where timelines intersect." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well from strenuous research I've discovered that it also holds a gateway to other dimensions. With this device we can observe those dimensions in safe manner."

Everyone was amazed at the thought being able to see other worlds except for Taokaka who didn't understand a thing Kokonoe said and asked, "Uhhhh, tail lady what are 'di-men-shuns'?" Kokonoe sighed expecting that kind of response. "Ok kid, I'll give you an example that your tiny brain can comprehend. Somewhere in the Boundary, there is possibly a world with an infinite amount of fish reside and we can see it with this thing." Tao suddenly realized what the Boundary Window could do. "Oh! Now Tao understands tail lady, I think." _'She only understands things when it involves food' _was what everyone was thinking after seeing Tao jump around saying she understand what the Boundary Window could do.

"Now who wants to be the person to choose our first dimension to look at?" Kokonoe said while taking out a lollipop from her pocket and pointing to the computer that had been turned on. Makoto quickly raised her hand in excitement and had a twinkle in her eye. "Ok I guess the squirrel gets to go first. Just choose a set of coordinates from the list and the machine will do the rest," the scientist said letting Makoto get in front of the computer and choose from the list. After Makoto chose the coordinates of her choice, the ring structure started to produce multi-colored smoke that then formed into a spiral portal. Everyone, except Kokonoe, took a couple steps back fearing the machine wasn't working right. Soon the portal started forming into a picture and showed what appeared to be the ocean and a ship with a lion figurehead floating. Kokonoe took out a device that appeared to be a remote with a screen and read what had appeared on the digital screen. "It seems the world she chose is a world where the majority of the world is covered in water and is in the 'Great Pirate Age.'"

Amazed at what they saw looking through the machine, everyone, except Kokonoe and Tager, wanted a turn at choosing their own personal world. Ragna had chosen a world where alchemy exists and was performed by using transmutation circles. Noel had found a world where humans had the ability to transform into weapons and partnered with someone compatible to them. Just as Taokaka was about to choose the coordinates she wanted, the computer started to show 'ERROR' in huge bold words.

Kokonoe noticed this and immediately tried to see what was wrong. "What the hell is going on? There's nothing corrupted in the system yet it's going haywire." The smoke on the portal started turning into a dark purple color and began to suck in everything around the room. "Crap, it's turning into a wormhole. Everyone grab a hold of something!" Tager grabbed the doorframe, Tao had to grab onto the computer of the machine, and Ragna, Noel and Makoto were trying to get a hold of the desk in the room. "Hey Kokonoe you better fix this quick or else who knows what will happen!" Kokonoe was getting pissed off and had a scowl on her face. "Look you bastard, I don't even know what's going on so keep you sissy mouth shut and let me work!" Seeing how mad the cat scientist was nobody tried saying anything to her and grabbed on to whatever they could.

The portal was getting darker as much as the wind was getting stronger. Even Tager couldn't keep his grip on the doorframe and started to slip. Kokonoe started losing her grip on her computer and decided that if she weren't able to stop it she would make a last minute change with where the wormhole led to. She had the computer set up but the portal was vacuuming her up so she couldn't set in coordinates. Kokonoe noticed Tao still had a good grip on the computer. "Hey kid!" Tao noticed Kokonoe talking to her. "You have to set the coordinates of where this wormhole goes. Just choose one of the choices on the screen and press the big button. HURRY!" Taokaka barely made out what she was saying and chose whatever coordinates were on the computer.

After pressing the button both Tao and Kokonoe began to slip and were sucked into the portal. Before they were sucked in Tao made one more plea for help "Rawgna help save Tao and tail lady!" Makoto couldn't grab on any longer and was sucked into the portal. "Noel, HELP!" Noel saw her friend get sucked in and tried to reach out to save Makoto but lost her grip too and was sucked in too.

Ragna and Tager saw that they were the last people in the room and were both losing their grip. "Dammit what should we do Red Devil we can't destroy that thing or else they'll be trapped. Should we just jump in?" Tager looked at the screen and saw Kokonoe's last minute changes. "Don't worry Bloodedge that wormhole leads to another dimension and it's safe to go through." Seeing how neither of them could grab on any longer they let go and let themselves get sucked in.

After both men got sucked in the machine started to suck itself in bringing the Boundary Window to the same dimension everyone was heading to. The only thing that was where the portal use to be was Kokonoe's remote. The screen had the coordinates on it and the name of where everyone was going: _**Magnolia Town, Fiore, Earthland.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chapter of this crossover next chapter will be taking place in the Fairy Tail universe so get ready! Please review and tell me how I did with this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Ok here is chapter two of my story. This is how I imagine what it's going to be like after the S-Class Trials. I'm not sure this will follow the manga. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Blazblue. They belong to their respective owners. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Earthland<strong>

_Guild's POV_

It's been about 5 months since the S-Class Trials and things at Fairy Tail were back to their somewhat normal state.

Many of the guild members were doing their usual routine. Natsu and Gray were about to have a fight until Gray realized that he had taken off his clothes and hurried to put them back on. Lucy was talking to her friend Levy about a book she had recently read. Juvia was admiring Gray but still too shy to tell him her feelings while Gajeel was sitting at the same table eating an iron nail. Elfman was giving a speech about manliness while his sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna watched. Cana, who is now an official S-Class mage, was chugging down a barrel of beer. Erza and Pantherlily were both having a sword fight for training. Markov was sitting on his spot near the bar watching everyone. Happy was trying to impress Charle with a fish, while Wendy watched Happy continue to get her Exceed friend's attention.

Things were how it should be at Fairy Tail on a regular basis, but today something out of this world would happen that could shake their world, literally. After Charle had refused Happy's fish-gift for the fifth time, her power of Precognition, which let see visions of what would happen in the future and when, activated. In her vision, she saw that in about five minutes from now, six figures and strange items would appear in the middle of the guild. After Charle just stood in a shocked state with Happy noticing her expression. "Hey Charle, what's wrong? Did you realize you were hungry and wanted my fish?" the blue cat asked as he raised the fish in front of her face. "That's not it Happy, I had another vision, and it's going to happen soon." Wendy heard this and asked curiously, "Really? What did you see in in your vision this time Charle?"

Before the white cat could respond, the ground below them began to shake causing the lights to flicker on and off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and tried to grab on to something steady. Gray, having only put back on his pants grabbed onto a table and asked all flustered, "W-What the h-heck is going on? Magnolia never experiences earthquakes!" As the whole guild shook, a giant wormhole appeared in the middle of the guild. Erza saw the portal and was shocked. "What kind of magic is this? Are we being ambushed?" Everyone hearing this, prepared to face whatever was coming out of the strange portal.

What they got instead, was a pile of devices that they have never seen before. At first, they were confused, thinking this was someone's prank, until something else came through the wormhole. Six people came out the of wormhole piling up on each other. The people coming out of the portal looked strange to them and didn't look like . The first two that came out we're two girls, both with cat features such as tails and ears, one having pink hair and the second wearing an oversized jacket. A second set of people then landed on top of the first two. One was a girl who appeared to be have a fluffy squirrel tail and the second person was a young lady with blond hair wearing a blue beret with matching, blue clothes. Then, two men came out of the wormhole, but they managed to not fall on the pile of girls. The strange portal then disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke in its place.

_BlazBlue POV_

The white spiky-haired man, known to us as Ragna, rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Hey Red Devil, guess you were right. We did manage to get through safely. But, where the hell are we?" the man with the red jacket and giant sword asked as he turned his toward the 7 feet giant. "I don't know but perhaps Kokonoe knows where we are." Before the cyborg, identified by the surrounding guild members as Tager, could walk over to the pink-haired woman, Erza stopped him sticking her sword in front of his face. "Stop right there you giant. What are you doing here at Fairy Tail? Are you part of a dark guild?" Kokonoe had just gotten the sleeping Taokaka off of her and stood. "Hey missy, keep that sword away from him. Even though I could be able to make some 'adjustments' if you damaged him, I'm not in the mood."

Tager looked at the catgirl scientist and began to worry about what kind of things she would do to him. Kokonoe took the lollipop out of her mouth, turned her head to Ragna, and pointed to the three girls next to the pile of her work. "Hey mind waking up those three sleeping beauties over there. I think everyone wants to be up to hear this." A bit annoyed by scientist making him do grunt work, Ragna went and woke up the girls.

Natsu and Gray we're shocked at what they were they were seeing. Someone was just acting like Erza was thin air and insulted her. Not even those two would go that far. Kokonoe began walking around the room announcing something. "Look this may sound strange but we are from another world. If you let us, we'll explain what is happening." Markov jumped from his spot on the table and walked toward Kokonoe. "Well this isn't the first time we've had strange things happen to us. Welcome to our guild, Fairy Tail. Why don't we bring all of that stuff to the waiting room and you can explain things there." Kokonoe agreed and had Tager bring all the things in the pile to the waiting room with her. Noticing what was going on Ragna, Noel, Makoto, and Taokaka followed behind.

Erza was still shocked at how Master Markov was acting so calmly toward the intruders. "Master wait for me I want to hear what these people have to say." Erza started to follow Ragna and the girls into the waiting room. After awhile everyone just went back to their routine as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

><p>After coming in, Erza closed the door and everyone either took a seat or stood up. Markov's calm face then turned into a serious expression as he stood on his chair holding his staff as support. "Now if you can, tell us what you're doing here and why." Kokonoe responded quickly to the guild master's question. "Well you see, we aren't from here. Heck, we're not even from this dimension. Oh and before I forget these people with me are 'The Red Devil' Tager, Ragna the Bloodedge, Taokaka, Noel Vermillion, and Makoto Nanaya. You can call me Kokonoe or Professor Kokonoe."<p>

The two-tailed cat scientist began telling the guild members in the room about their seithr covered world, her device and how it went haywire. "So I had the girl eating the fish," pointing to Taokaka happily eating a fish that came out of nowhere, "set the coordinates and here we are now." Kokonoe expected the guild members in there to be in state of shock, but were surprisingly calm about it. Erza then broke the silence. "Well this isn't the first time we've seen people from another world so I believe them," said the red-haired knight thinking about Mystogan and the magic-less world of Edolas.

Looking at the large mass of Kokonoe's work Markov and walked toward the Boundary Window. " So this is the thing that brought it here. Do you think it can bring you back to home ?" Kokonoe walked to the machine and turned on the window and pressed a few buttons. "Well the computer still works, so that won't be a problem. The thing is, the structure is broken and it'll take me a while to find the parts that can fix this and a powerful energy source to make it work." Ragna stood up from his seat from a couch. "So wait how long are we going to be stuck here Kokonoe?" Kokonoe sighed and began to rub her temples. "I'm not sure, but if I had to make a guess, somewhere from six months to a year." Taokaka, in her somewhat 'serious' mode, stopped eating her fish and turned to Kokonoe. "Meow! A year tail lady? But, how will Tao get home when Tao becomes strong enough to protect the village from the squiggly meow." Ragna, Noel, Makoto, even Tager agreed with the Kaka's comment and began to panic a little.

Markov had stopped the panic by slamming his staff against the coffee table in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the short, old man. "Well since you are stuck here until her machine is fixed why not join Fairy Tail. It will benefit you while you're here." Tager than had a curious look on his face before asking a question. "It sounds interesting, but what do you guys do here at this guild?" Erza, being the responsible one in the room answered Tager's question. "Fairy Tail is one of the strongest mage guilds in Fiore. People usually join guilds to take up jobs that are posted in each guilds' request board. From what it sounds like you'll probably need to take requests to get enough money for a place to live and buy things that you'll need for your machine."

Everyone thought about it and agreed completely except a certain scientist who Erza noticed. "Wait a minute did you say mages, as in magic users." "Yes in this world everyone has the ability to use magic. There's Holder, Caster and Lost magic" Kokonoe began to rub her head yet again. "Well I guess we'll probably fit in and say our ars magus is a special kind of magic." When she mentioned ars magus, Markov asked what she was talking about. "I'll explain it to you when I have the time it's kind of complicated. But for now, I guess we're all joining. You don't mind us leaving my work in here until we find a place to live, right?" Markov then had a big grin on his face. "No no, not at all and welcome to the guild! Now if you excuse me." The guild master hopped off his chair and began to walk towards the door. Once he got there he slammed the door right open and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Everyone we have six new members! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A PARTY!" Everyone in the room except Erza was surprised by the master's bluntness until they heard the cheers and laughter coming from outside. They decided to ignore it and went to join the party.

Ragna went to the bar and got a barrel and had a drinking contest with Cana Taokaka went to the kitchen and raided the fridge eating anything she found edible, not to mention grab the breasts of notable guild members, and criticized their size. Makoto and Noel decided to hang out with Lucy, Levy and Wendy talking about girl things. Kokonoe and Tager began talking to Markov about the BlazBlue universe and what is it like. Everyone partied to their hearts content until everyone in the guild was either passed out or asleep. Yes, Fairy Tail was going to be interesting as the year went by.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Job

**Ok time for the third chapter. This is when everyone starts out on their first official day in the guild. Ragna is going on a job and guess who's going with him? Hope you enjoy this chapter too and review if you want to.**

* * *

><p>Once it was announced that the guild had new members and they went through the honorary all-night party, everyone wanted to know about the out-of-this-world members the next day. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza we're talking to Ragna and listening about his life as the most wanted man by the NOL. The pink-haired dragon slayer had an excited and determined expression on his face. "No way! So you took down how many of your world's government bases and have a bounty that goes to the trillions? That settles it, Ragna the Bloodedge, I challenge you to a fight to see who's stronger." Happy then hopped on top of Natsu's head with a grin. "Aye! I totally agree with Natsu." Gray then turned to Natsu annoyed and suddenly shirtless. "Hold on Natsu, I'm going to be the first one to fight Ragna so wait you turn." Natsu turned to Gray and his grin turned into a scowl. "No! I'M fighting him first so you wait your turn you perverted iceberg." "What? I am not a pervert you pink haired lizard." Ironically, Gray stripped to his boxers and after passing a few more insults to each other, Natsu and Gray began to fight each other.<p>

Ragna just watched as the two mages went at it. Not to mention disturbed since before the fight Gray's pants flew toward his face. "Umm, does this happen a lot around here." Erza had just finished a cake she was eating when she responded. "Pretty much. Oh and before I forget, you and you're friends should have Mirajane give you our guild mark, before you go on any mission." Erza pointed to Mirajane talking to Lisanna. "What do we need to get a guild mark for?" Erza had stopped Natsu and Gray from fighting then pointed to the symbols on the two. "These will let people, who applied for a request on the board, know that you are a member of Fairy Tail. Mira will ask you where you want you're mark to be and what color." Ragna nodded his head, then went to find everyone to get their guild symbols.

A few minutes later, everyone had gotten his or her guild symbol stamped on. Ragna had a red one on his right shoulder, Taokaka got her symbol in yellow and on her left leg, Noel got a sky blue one on her left shoulder, Makoto had hers in orange on the left side of her belly, Tager had his symbol black on his right forearm, and Kokonoe had a pink guild symbol on top of her belly button. Everyone was admiring his or her new tattoos feeling more at home with the guild. Mirajane smiled as she saw their happy faces. "Well, now you can officially choose a request on the board. Just find a request that you're interested in, show it to master for approval, and then you can go off to complete the request. Requests tend to be easy from difficult. It can be something like finding a lost animal, to defeating a whole dark guild. Just in case, I'll give you some money to start you guys out and don't worry about paying back it." She then gave everyone 10,000 Jewels for them to buy food and other necessities.

Makoto then held up a request asking to stop a large group of mage thieves in a town not far from Magnolia worth 210,000 Jewels. "Well I had gramps approve of this one already. The reward is enough for me and Noelile to stay at the female dorms Lucy and Levy told us about last night. Anyway we're off to the train station, come on Noel!" Makoto grabbed Noel's had and they were out the door in a matter of seconds. Ragna went over to the request board to look for request to take while Kokonoe and Tager decided to stay at the guild to see if they could do anything to fix the machine. Taokaka, on the other had, had run off to find some food and a napping place in town.

Ragna was had trouble choosing a request to take. To be honest, he felt uncomfortable, since in this world, he is technically on the government's side. He then noticed a request asking to stop and take out a Wyvern from terrorizing a town with a 250,000 Jewel reward and reached his hand out to grab it. However, before he could, he saw another had reach out for the request at the same time. Ragna turned his head to see Gajeel looking at him with his intimidating face. "Hey I saw this request first, so let me take it," Gajeel said as he tugged lightly on the request. Ragna responded by tugging the request back. "Look buddy, this is my first job here so let me have it." The two just glared at each other and pulled on the request, but no too hard that it would rip.

Pantherlily along with Markov noticed this and walked towards the two. Markov hopped on the table, stopped Ragna and Gajeel's little staring contest, and took the request out of their hands. "Now, now, why don't you two and Pantherlily take the request together and split the reward. This is Ragna's first mission and I want an experienced member to see how his special magic works, not to mention how he works with other people." The two members looked at the master and back to each other. Gajeel then stood straight with a toothy grin and brought hand out in front of Ragna. "Well I guess I'll team up with you this one time. Who knows I may find out if you're as strong as you claim to be." Ragna shook his hand in agreement. "Same with you buddy, I want to get to know some people here. Plus Tao probably is too busy looking for a napping spot right now to help me with this."

Markov then smiled and gave the paper to Gajeel. "Well then it's settled just head over to the train station to get to the town and meet the mayor there to get more details on the request. I'll see you three later, and don't try to destroy anything, because the Magic Council still is complaining about Natsu's team destroying that farmland." After asking Gajeel, what Markov was talking about the Dragon Slayer mage told Ragna the time Natsu, Gray, and Erza destroyed a few acres of crops just going after one petty thief. Ragna began laughing along with Gajeel and Pantherlily as they left the guild toward the train station.

* * *

><p>Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Ragna were sitting in their seats on the train having a conversation about their lives and other things, when Gajeel brought up a question. "So what is this special magic of yours that master was talking about?" Ragna looked at his right hand and clenched his fist. "Well in my world people use ars magus, it's technically a science where we used the substance seithr and manipulated it in different ways." Ragna pulled the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his right arm. "My whole right arm is a special ars magus called the Azure Grimoire. It has a special ability called 'Soul Eater' that along with my sword, lets me absorbs bits of souls to heal me. It won't be at its full power until I say an activation code." Gajeel and Pantherlily we're amazed at Ragna's ability and how his whole arm was a dangerous weapon.<p>

The Exceed was the next one to ask a question. "What about the other people that came here with you? Do they use ars magus too?" After Ragna pulled back down the sleeve, he responded. "Well Noel, the blond girl, and Taokaka, that cat girl wearing the jacket do. Tager, Kokonoe, and Makoto though, are exception since they don't use technically use ars magus. Kokonoe is the only one of us who can actually use magic since her mom legendary mage, Tager is a cyborg with amazing strength, and Makoto is half squirrel and has high reflexes." Gajeel then smiled after awhile. "Well we'll just see how you're powerful you are on this job. You look like you could be S-class material." Ragna smiled at the compliment the dragon slayer gave him.

The three continued talking until they reached their destination. Once all three guild members got off the bus, they looked up to see a huge sign saying, "Welcome to Lupinus Town!" Once they walked past the sign, they saw a small, yet lively town. Everyone seemed to be preparing for a festival, making the three wonder if the town even cared for the wyvern they were hired to catch.

Pantherlily was the first to speak out of the three. "It looks peaceful here. I hope that wyvern doesn't bother whatever they're doing. It would be a shame." Ragna then looked down at Panther and smiled, "Don't worry we'll probably had captured that monster by the time they start whatever festival this is. Come on, let's go see the mayor of this town and find that monster." Both Gajeel and Pantherlily nodded and walked to the building that looked like town hall to start their job.


	4. Chapter 4: Ragna's power

**Sorry for being later than usual but I have been busy with stuff. I'm not very good with fight scenes but anyone can give me tips that would be nice. Hope you enjoy this chaper and review if you want**

* * *

><p>The mayor of Lupinus Town was doing what mayors usually do during festival time, which was pretty much signing papers for the festival things, until his assistant came in.<p>

"Sir, the mages from Fairy Tail are here about the request you sent out." He put down his pen as the assistant walked toward his desk. "Ah, thank you for telling me. Could you bring them in right now?" The assistant nodded her head and left. In her place came Ragna, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

Ragna walked toward the desk, put his hand in the pocket of his red jacket and brought out a piece of paper. "Our guild master told us to get more information about this request from you. Could you tell us what we'll need to know so we can get rid of your monster problem. We'll try to get rid of it before you have that festival of yours."

The mayor smiled at seeing the man's blunt determination to help out the town. "Well, as it says on the request, I want you to take down a wyvern. It has been terrorizing the town and taking our livestock. It lives east of the town in a cave. Just follow the path out of town and you'll see the cave in the distance."

Gajeel smirked as he walked up. "Gihihihi, sounds easy enough. Don't worry, we'll get rid of your monster trouble fast." All of the Fairy Tail members turned to leave until the mayor stood from his seat.

"Ah, one more thing I wanted to ask. If you can, could you bring the wyvern's body to town. Just as proof that you did the job and so we can use the remains of the monster for business. I'll raise the reward to 300,000 Jewels if you do." All three nodded as they walked out the door and left town to find the wyvern as the mayor sat back down to do more tedious paperwork.

* * *

><p>The three guild members were walking on the trail that the mayor described to them when Ragna brought up a question. "So Gajeel, what is a wyvern anyway? From what I heard it looks sort of like a dragon." Gajeel looked at the sky as he responded. "Well wyvern are territorial and keep to themselves. Dragons on the other hand, may be caring enough to take care of a orphaned child and teach them dragon slayer magic. Me, Natsu, and the little kid, Wendy, are all dragon slayer mages." Ragna just nodded his head, understanding Gajeel's explanation.<p>

After awhile, they reached the cave that the monster resided in. Pantherlily summoned his wings and flew to the entrance of the cave. "I'm going to check if the wyvern is in there or not." Pantherlily flew into the cave to investigate it while Ragna and Gajeel waited outside.

A few minutes had passed and both men were beginning to get impatient. Just as they Gajeel was about to go into the cave and check on Pantherlily, a warm gust of air blew from behind them. They turned to see a green wyvern starring at them. Both men prepared themselves, ready to take down the giant lizard. Gajeel took a iron nail out of his pocket and ate it. "So, you ready to show me what you can really do Bloodedge?" Ragna took out his giant sword and pointed it at the dragon. "I'm ready when you are."

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel transformed his leg into a steel club and kicked the monster in the face at point-blank range having a great effect on it. Ragna's right arm had a mysterious aura around it, forming the head of a beast. "Hell's Fang!" He brought his arm to the wyvern's chest causing the monster to be pushed a distance and fall. As the wyvern fell, Gajeel saw small, red orbs floating around in the air and going into Ragna.

As monster began to get back up, Gajeel sucked in his breath and brought his fists to his mouth. "Hey Bloodedge, get out of the way. Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel's magic seal appeared as metal shard came and hit the wyvern. Ragna jumped as he watched the wyvern take the attack directly and saw this as a chance to attack. As the monster was still recovering from Gajeel's attack Ragna used many of his attacks on the monster, such as Inferno Divider and Death Spike.

Pantherlily had come out of the cave when he saw what was happening. He changed to his combat form and, along with Gajeel, threw attacks at the monster.

After multiple attacks on the monster, Ragna decided to use his distortion drive to finish it off. Ragna brought out his sword and ran to the beast . "Carnage," His sword hit the wyvern sending it airborne and Ragna held his arm back out toward the beast. "Scissors!" A dark spike appeared around his arm as it stabbed the wyvern in the stomach. The wyvern had fallen and looked down for the count.

Ragna put his sword on his back and turned to Gajeel and grinned. "That was easy. So what do you think of my powers? Pretty cool aren't they?" Gajeel had his toothy grin on his face when he responded. "Gihihihi! Not bad. Now I see why it's called Soul Eater. That is some powerful stuff you have there."

Pantherlily had changed back to his tiny form and watched his partner get along with Ragna. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the wyvern slowly get up from behind the two. Panther yelled as he ran toward his two partners. "Guys watch out! Behind you!"

Ragna and Gajeel turned their heads to the where the wyvern was, just to me thrown a distance by the beast's arm. They got up to see that the monster still had some energy left as they got themselves ready for another attack. "Dam, that thing doesn't know when to quit does it? Hey Bloodedge, let's combine our attacks when it comes at us ok?" Ragna nodded his head in response as he got his sword out, ready to strike the beast.

The wyvern roared and came charging at the two. Just as they we're about to make the finishing blow, a yellow blur came out of nowhere and hit the wyvern in the gut and began to rapidly scratch the monster. After a uppercut punch to the face from the blur, the wyvern fell on its side and closed its eyes. Pantherlily ran up to the beast and made sure it was dead this time, which it was. The mysterious creature did a flip and landed on the creature's stomach.

The yellow blur was revealed to be Taokaka and had begun doing a victory dance on the wyvern's stomach. After it was over she turned to Ragna and Gajeel. "Nya hahaha! Have no fear good guy! Tao was here to save you, metal guy, and panther guy! Tao was strong enough to take the green lizard out!"

Ragna came up and picked Taokaka by the hood. "Tao, what are you doing here? Weren't you going to stay in Magnolia Town?"

The Kaka jumped from his grip and landed on the ground with a toothy grin. "Meow! Tao was going to, but I saw you and metal man head off and I decided to follow. Besides, cat person wanted me to keep an eye on you anyway and I saved your sorry butts. Nya haha!"

Gajeel went over to the wyvern and grabbed it by the tail. "Well the job is done so lets bring this thing in and get our reward."

Ragna nodded his head and helped the dragon slayer with pulling the wyvern to town, while Taokaka was talking about nonsense to Pantherlily.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in town, the townspeople were happy that the wyvern was finally gone. They mayor of the town congratulated the guild members and offered them a night to stay at the inn there. Not wanting to be anymore trouble to them, Ragna declined and collected the reward money.<p>

After receiving many thank yous from the citizens, they all headed to the train station. Before they everyone one boarded the train they noticed something. "Hey where's Taokaka?" Just after saying that, Taokaka appeared with a large fish in her mouth, running all fours.

"Give me back that fish little girl!" A merchant was chasing after the Kaka with a pissed off face.

When she got on the train, Taokaka was stopped by Ragna, who took the bitten fish from her. "Tao no stealing food from people! If you want something to eat pay for it with the money that Mirajane gave you!" The cat girl nodded and went to sulk about her lost food, while Ragna gave the merchant back the fish.

Soon after the train took off for Magnolia Town. As the train continued its course, both Panterlily and Taokaka fell asleep in their seats, as Ragna and Gajeel we're just casually talking until, they too, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Two

**Woohoo! Finally a new chapter, sorry if it took so long. Please understand that with school, homework, and other stuff I don't have time to upload and write the stories. So story uploads will be slow and by the way, enjoy this chapter you'll see a familiar face in this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Two month later…<em>

Today, everyone was at Fairy Tail taking a break and hanging out with other people in the guild. Everyone seemed to have people that they'd hang out with in the guild.

Ragna was on friendly terms with Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel; and hung out with them a lot at the guild, although he was annoyed by Natsu, who tried to challenge him to a fight every other day. Which usually resulted in Gray wanting to challenge Ragna and then fighting between the two.

Makoto and Noel usually hung out with all the girls that lived in Fairy Hills. Almost everyone were like sisters to them. The two girls both saw Erza as another Tsubaki to them, at least until they saw her anger when it came to stopping Natsu and Gray or anything else that got her mad.

Taokaka was good friends with the three Exceed of the guild, Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily. Whenever she hung out with Happy, it usually involved eating fish. Charle just seemed to amaze the Kaka with her abilities to see into the future. Pantherlily saw potential in her and often had small sparring matches to train her.

When Kokonoe and Tager weren't working on fixing the Boundary Window, Kokonoe usually talked to Markov, telling him of how ars magus worked. Tager on the other hand, couldn't take a single step without being crowded by people amazed at his cyborg body. Usually Elfman saying how manly it was to be a cyborg.

Everyone was busy doing something until the sound of bells could be heard. Everyone, except the Blazblue group, stood up in surprise in excitement. You could hear people saying "It cant be?" or "I can't believe he's back already?"

Natsu jumped onto the table he was at and shouted in excitement. "GILDARTS HAS RETURNED!" As soon as he said it people began to party leaving Ragna and the others confused.

They gathered around when Ragna asked the question they were all thinking. "Who is this Gildarts guys? Any of you guys know?" They all shook their heads in response.

Erza and Mirajane came by to answer their question, Erza being the first to speak. "Gildarts is Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class wizard. He has been away for over half a year in another country."

When Makoto asked why, Mirajane was the next to respond. "You see, about a year ago, Gildarts lost his left arm, leg, and some organs on a quest he had been on. About eight months ago, he left Fiore to head to a country famous for its metal prosthetics, called Amestris. His original prosthetics were destroyed during an incident last year so he went there to get stronger ones. I wasn't expecting him to be back so soon though."

Soon, you could hear announcements coming from the flying microphones outside. "Attention everyone, we are going into Gildarts Shift! Please prepare for the Gildarts Shift!"

Kokonoe was the next to ask a question. "What the heck is Gildarts Shift?" Mirajane just told them to walk outside and look.

As soon as they got outside, they felt rumbling under their feet. They watched as buildings moved and raised to form a single line leading to the guild. Taokaka jumped around in amazement. "Amazing meow! The whole town looks like some chopped it in half!"

Kokonoe was pretty amazed at the site herself. She turned her head toward Erza, who was behind her and spoke. "Amazing how you guys are able to change the layout of the entire city. But, isn't it a bit much just for one guy?"

Erza quickly responded to her answer. "The thing is, Gildarts's magic, Crash magic, smashes everything it comes contact with. He tends to space out so Gildarts Shift was created so he wouldn't destroy any buildings."

Then everyone noticed someone walking down the road created by the shift. He looked about middle aged, and was wearing a dark, worn-out cape around his shoulders. His hair was a red-orange color and slicked back. He was also showing some stubble around the bottom of his face. Everyone outside also noticed him holding someone one his shoulders that they couldn't make out. All they could tell was that the person was wearing a tattered, light blue, hooded robe.

A few minutes later Gildarts entered the guild and blinked a few times as if he just came out of a trance. "Huh? Oh hey I'm back at the guild. Hey there master."

Markov just smiled before responding. "Yo! Welcome back Gildarts! You're back earlier than expected. Did you already finish recuperating from the automail surgery?"

Gildarts placed the person that was on his shoulders down on an open table before responding. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He took of the cape to reveal his new prosthetics.

Everyone stared in awe at the automail he wore. His new left arm and leg were shaped like a their corresponding limbs, but were made of a light metal. The arm appeared to be reinforced at the forearm and the leg at the thigh.

Natsu was the first to make a comment about the S-Class mage's new limbs. "Amazing! That settles it. GILDARTS! I challenge you right now!" The dragon slayer then ran towards Gildarts, preparing to throw a punch at him.

The red haired man just stepped to side avoiding Natsu's attack. Gildarts then grabbed Natsu by the scarf with his left arm and threw him nonchalantly across the guild, causing the pink haired boy to hit the wall and leave a mark.

Before Gildarts could casually greet Natsu, Markov asked a question. "By the way Gildarts, who is that person that you were carrying over your shoulders." The master pointed towards the person Gildarts just put down on the bench.

Gildarts turned his head in the direction Markov was pointing and understood. "Oh I found her around the outskirts of town. She looked injured and was mumbling something about one of the new members I heard about in the news. So I brought her here to see if anyone recognized her."

Said girl began to stir and mumble in her sleep. "Mmm~ R-Ragna."

Once Ragna heard the girl call his name, he took at the look at the girl and his face grew pale. "Aww crap. Why is she here? How? She's suppose to be dead!"

After Bloodedge's sudden remark the girl woke up and looked around. The hood on her robe was still up so no one could see her face. When she turned towards the white-haired man she gasped. You could see a big grin on her face once see got a good look on her face. "RAGNA!"

The girl took off the robe and jumped towards Ragna to give him a hug, causing him to fall back. Everyone's reaction was very similar to each other, seeing as how some random girl just right out hugged him. The girl had long, braided silver hair that was kept together by a spearhead shaped blade. She was wearing a light blue jumpsuit that matched the color of the cape she was wearing, which had red talisman strips on it. The most noticeable thing about her was the eye patch she wore on her right eye, while the left one had a bright red iris.

While everyone was surprised at the girl's actions, Ragna was trying to get her off of him. "Dammit Nu! Get off of me."

The girl Ragna called stopped hugging him and sat on his lap. She was spouting when she responded to Ragna's plea. "No way Ragna. I just escaped the Boundary and I deserve a hug from you!"

Realizing who that the girl was Nu-13, Kokonoe walked up to her. "Hold on a minute little missy. How were you able to revive yourself! I salvaged your soul and put in Lambda . And she died so how in the world did you come back to life."

Ragna having a feeling that Nu would try to kill Kokonoe he tried to warn the scientist. Before he could Nu just stood up with a smile on her face.

"Well after I died again, I was back in the Boundary. But then a big portal appeared and I went through and ended up here. After that I heard that Ragna was here so I've been looking here. But just who are you? Are you after Ragna's love too?"

Kokonoe just laughed at the girl's question. "Ha as if I would be after that white haired idiot."

Once Nu heard that, she had a large scowl on her face. "How dare you insult Ragna! You'll pay for that!" Out of nowhere a giant sword appeared behind Nu and her body began to glow.

Once the light dissipated, Nu donned her battle mode outfit. Eight swords floated behind her and formed a circular shape. Her eyes were covered by a visor showing on eye in the middle.

Nu's voice changed from its energetic self to a more robotic serious one. "Target identified… now activating Nox Nyctores… battle mode activated." The girl suddenly charged toward Kokonoe prepared to attack.

Before any of the swords Nu had could make contact with the cat scientist, someone had come blocked of Nu, causing her to jump back. The person was revealed to be Erza, equipped with her Heaven's Wheel Armor and having multiple swords surrounding her.

"I don't care who you are, but if you want to harm any of our friends you'll have to go through me."

Nu just stood there, as if she was examining Erza. "Detecting new threat…. Threat level changed to S…. Primary target switched to secondary target…. New threat changed to primary target…. Activating Azure Grimoire."

Kokonoe and Ragna's eyes widen in shock seeing that Nu was going to activate her Azure Grimoire. Kokonoe had a pissed off face as she spoke. "God dammit. When she activates that, it's going to spell trouble. Someone keep that bitch busy, while I try to find a way to reboot her using this." Out of her pocket, she took what appeared to be a remote had a shape similar to a taser.

Just then Nu's visor disappeared showing the shell on her eye patch opening up and glowing red. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed... Murakumo Unit, activated." Her visor returned and the eye in the middle began to glow intensely as red aura surrounded her.

Suddenly Nu moved at the speed of a car, straight towards Erza. She brought her arms up as attempted to attack the red-haired girl with the sword connected to them. Erza, just in time, blocked her with two swords at hand.

"She's fast, have to be careful."

Erza brought out two more swords and directed them towards the robot girl. As she controlled the blades to strike the girl, two dark red portals appeared above Nu. Out of the portals came two large swords that deflected the attack. As the small wormholes disappeared, two more took its place. With no way to block this attack, two swords hit Erza in the shoulders. Although it didn't go into her skin, the swords chipped of a good portion of her armor.

The battle kept on continuing with both on equal ends. After awhile, Erza was starting to get tired out while Nu didn't even break a sweat. Nu had a smirk on her face and laughed.

"There is no way you will keep Ragna from me! I hold the Nox Nyctores, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. I will defeat yo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of cables attached to the sides of her neck. The cables led to the remote Kokonoe was holding. The scientist pressed a button on the remote, and blue lightning went up both cables. As soon it got to the ends of the cables, Nu arched her back and groaned.

As soon as the lightning dissipated, she slouched and twitched.

"System malfunction… Preparing shut down sequence… shutting down immediately."

Her battle armor disappeared and Nu fell to the ground, unconscious. Tager walked over and picked up the girl. Kokonoe walked towards the giant cyborg and placed her hand on Nu.

"Don't worry we didn't kill her, she technically not human so she'll be fine, only unconscious. Tager go and bring her to the lab, we need to reprogram her."

Tager nodded his as he walked out the guild doors and to the two's makeshift laboratory.

Kokonoe followed, leaving behind all the Fairy Tail members there with their mouths wide open. Once the cat-scientist was out of hearing range, everyone was in a frenzy of hysteria.

"HOLY CRAP! Who was that girl?"

"I don't know but if she is able to be on par with Erza and manage to damage her armor, WE'RE SCREWED!"

"What that cat-girl mean by a not human?"

Seeing as though it was too much of a hassle to explain all of this to everyone, everyone from the Blazblue world relaxed for a bit before they headed to Kokonoe's lab to check on her progress with Nu.

Everybody from the Blazblue universe was heading to the ports where the warehouse Kokonoe and Tager lived in was. They had rented the place since it was big enough for Tager and the scientist's experiments. As they arrived to see the doors the doors slightly open. Letting themselves in, they saw Kokonoe working on a computer while Tager was carrying boxes of Kokonoe's inventions to different place and an unconscious Nu-13 was laying on a table.

Kokonoe turned her head as she saw everyone and took out the lollipop that was in her mouth to speak.

"Perfect timing, I just finished reprogramming her. If this actually works, anyone with the Fairy Tail tattoo will be seen as an ally to her."

Ragna came out of the group to ask the pink-haired scientist a question.

"Please tell me that you also managed to fix her psycho obsession with me."

Kokonoe stayed silent for a few seconds before she looked back at her computer.

"Not making ANY promises there Bloodedge."

Kokonoe pressed a button which seemed to awaken Nu. The girl sat up and looked toward everyone in front of the doors. She started at them with a blank face before she said anything.

"Scanning for authorization marking. All in the room are detected to have Fairy Tail tattoo. Now switching modes."

Nu's eye then showed a glimmer to them before she jumped an insane distance and landed on Ragna. She constantly snuggled into his chest as the Grim Reaper was trying to remove the girl.

"Gahh! Dammit, why is she still all lovey-dovey for me?"

While everyone was trying to remove Nu from Ragna, Kokonoe looked at her monitor to see the answer to Ragna's question.

"Well, it seems that her psychotic feelings for you are gone. I guess your Azure is reacting to hers, causing more romantic feelings for you. Good luck with that. I've got to figure out how her she managed to escape the Boundary. If what she said was true, then there is a possibility that others from our world may have come to this world too."

Kokonoe turned her back and walked away from the people from her world, in order to find the answer to her theory. While she did that everybody but the cat-tailed scientist and Tager were still struggling to get the girl off of Ragna. With Nu on their side now, this was going to be a hectic time for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Evil

After Nu's reprograming everything became peaceful again. Seeing the cyborg wasn't a threat anymore, Markov allowed Nu-13 to officially join Fairy Tail. Seeing how there was another member of the guild who was able to use magic similar to Erza's magic, 'The Knight,' word quickly spread fast of a newcomer that was actually on par with Erza.

Now it was autumn in Fiore and Magnolia was having its annual harvest festival. People from all over the country were in the port town, enjoying the festival. While people in town were enjoying the festivities, guild members were in the guild for two main reasons.

One was that many members were helping to set up for Fantasia, a parade that the guild did every year during the festival that was the main event of the whole thing. The second reason was for another event going on at that moment, Miss Fairy Tail.

Along with the competitors from last year, Noel and Makoto had decided to join the event. Taokaka didn't join because she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Kokonoe didn't compete and when the Blazblue group asked why she made a straight forward reply that held a darker message.

"I see no purpose in a competition that women have to degrade themselves like whores in order appeal to the idiotic male society."

As of now Kokonoe was back at her temporary home, still continuing to work on the Boundary Window, along with Tager who had no interest in the contest either.

The rest of the people from the seither-filled world were at the guild, preparing to watch the contest. As the contest began Max, a sand mage of the guild who usually is in charge of the Fairy Tail merchandise store, came out wearing a dark suit and a microphone at hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We are just about to begin the Miss Fairy Tail contest!"

Everyone in the crowd was cheering, prepared to see the beautiful women of the guild show their stuff off.

Unbeknownst to everyone a sinister figure was in town looking up at the guild from the town below. Next to a figure was what appeared to be a woman with a red, metallic dress and stood still, with no expression on her face.

"So this is the place that the Murakumo units are. I'm surprised to see them in such a different environment compared to our world. Let us go."

The masked person slowly began to walk towards the guild, taking out a sort of large capsule from its cloak. In it you could see black ooze along with a mask with three holes on it. Nobody at the guild was aware of the danger they were about to be in.

* * *

><p>The contestants that were in Miss Fairy Tail had just finished their performances and now it was time for Noel's turn. Lucy had just finished a cheer routine with her Celestial Spirits when Max spoke.<p>

"All right! Now that we've seen the performance of our super rookie, Lucy, it's time to bring out our next contestant. Having been here for less of than a year, this blonde cutie is a master with her dual guns. Let's give it up for Noel Vermillion!"

Everyone cheered for Noel as she stood there nervous about her performance. At first, Noel didn't really want to join saying that she would be no match it with the other contestants due to her 'lack of' chest. In the end Makoto motivated and convinced her it would be fun.

Noel took a deep breath and smiled before starting her performance. She brought out a large block which made the crowd question her. She then brought out Bolverk and turned her back towards.

"Dispatched, in Mankind's darkest hour, we are the nights of the blue flame."

Suddenly Noel jumped up into the air.

"Revolver Blast!"

While she was upside-down, she fired her guns towards the block. After landing on the other side, she constantly fired at the block, rotating between the two pistols in her hands. Once she got close enough she threw the gun and it spun like a boomerang continuously shooting the block despite nothing holding the trigger in place.

Once the pistol was back in her hand, Noel grabbed the blue beret she wore off of her head. Her long blond hair flowed as Noel stood by the smoke from the block. As it the grey cloud faded away, it was shown that the block that Noel fired at now resembled the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Amazing! With only firing a few times, she managed to sculpt out our guild symbol, showing not only her power but her gracefulness in doing it! Let us give a big round of applause to Noel Vermillion."

Many people in the crowd cheered for the currently blushing Noel as she left the stage, struggling to drag away the statue she just made.

"All right and now here is our last contender for Miss Fairy Tail! A best friend with our last contestant, this energetic girl has a squirrel like-appearance that fits her personality. Cheers for Makoto Nanaya!"

Everybody cheered as Makoto flipped onto the stage. She was wearing her orange fighting outfit, which caused a few guys to whistle at her as her breasts bounced within the top as she landed.

"The heavens, the earth, and a million squirrels call to m-"

Before Makoto was even able to finish her sentence, the doors to the guild were slammed right open. Everyone turned to see the mysterious figures from before.

One was a man with blond hair that was slicked back. He appeared to have a goatee like beard and a golden mask that covered his eyes. He wore a purple shirt with black trimming along with boots of the same pattern and white pants along with gloves of the same color. Covering most of his clothes was a purple-red coat with burgundy trimming.

Next to him was what resembled a woman but thing's face appeared metallic. Her eyes appeared to be blue lenses rather than eyes. She wore a deep red dress along with a slender hat of the same color. Her hands were too large and flat to be human. The hands had sharp hooks sticking out at the finger tips.

Suddenly Natsu came out of the crowd and stood in front of the man, his fists on fire.

"Oi, oi! What do you think you're doing? You think you can barge into here by exploding the door into pieces? Well you can't, Fairy Tail is our home and you can't destroy it."

Everybody was surprised at Natsu. He was actually saying something pretty decent of him, which was rare. The fire dragon slayer then brought his thumb out and pointed to himself.

"Only I can wreck this place! You hear?"

Everyone fell over almost believing that Natsu was actually going to say something less stupid. The man ignored the comic moment and spoke.

"I am known as the 'The Puppeteer,' but you can call me Relius Clover. I am in search for two specific people that have joined this guild. I am sure they will know who I am and will be delighted to see me."

Guild members turned to each other, asking if they knew this man. Majority of the guild had no clue who that person was, but five people knew this man well and a few of those five feared him.

"Yeah right Relius! If anything everyone here should be terrified of you, you piece of crap."

The masked man turned and stepped back to see Kokonoe standing at the entrance of the guild. She was breathing quite a bit, assuming that she had run straight towards the guild. Relius just smiles at the sight of the pink-haired woman.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise Kokonoe. How were you able to find me here?"

Stomping could be heard, and then Tager slowly approached and stood next to the scientist before he spoke.

"We detected traces of seither heading towards the guild. Once we identified the seither to be from the Fluctus Redacium: Ignis, we immediately rushed here."

Markov walked past Natsu until he stood in front of Relius and spoke.

"Kokonoe, just who is this man? Is he from your world?"

"Yeah, he's a psychotic scientist I previously worked with. This piece of shit is seriously evil and twisted."

Kokonoe suddenly pointed to the robotic woman that was still and emotionless.

"That doll next to him, the Fluctus Redacium: Ignis is actually his own wife Ignis Clover. Very proof that shows this man's true colors."

Seeing as how his cover had been blown, Relius's smile turned into a scowl. Markov's face also turned more menacing. The old master released some of his magical energy to try to intimidate the masked puppeteer.

"Anyone that wants to threaten the children of Fairy Tail is not welcome here! Get out of this guild or you will face the consequences!"

Relius Clover just stood there, not fazed by the old man's threat. Relius slowly brought his hand up as he spoke.

"Very well if I'm not able to take the Murakumo units peacefully, I'll just have to use force. Ignis, find Mu-12 and Nu-13 now."

The blond man snapped his finger after he finished speaking. The doll's blue eyes suddenly flashed before, it suddenly ran into the crowd past Natsu and Markov. Its sharp arm quickly swept through part of the crowd, sending many people flying and injured. Ignis continued with this onslaught as many mages tried to stop Relius's puppet.

Seeing many of his friends were continuously getting injured by the robot, Natsu stared angrily at Relius.

"You bastard! I'm not just going to let you hurt my friends like that!"

"Hmph, I don't care about the obstacles in the way of what I need. A few sacrifices will just have to be what it takes for the sake of research."

"Don't you give me that crap you idiot! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu jumped brought his flaming fist towards Relius, but the target made no attempt to dodge. Instead, the masked man took out the capsule from before and tossed it in the direction of Natsu's fist. As soon as Natsu's hand made contact with the large capsule, the thing shattered.

Once the pink-haired boy landed, he took a few steps back to look at the black slime now on the ground. For a while the ooze just stayed there, until it suddenly began to bubble rapidly and a white mask floats to the surface. Kokonoe and Tager quickly recognize the mask and were in shock.

"I-it can't be!"

"Actually it is him Kokonoe. Back in Kagatsuchi, I managed to capture him and kept in that capsule until now. I'll leave him to you guys while I go and retrieve the Murakumo units."

Relius walked to the side as the ooze began to bubble even more rapidly. Suddenly the black slime shot up into the air. When it landed the white mask rose from the ground until it was about Kokonoe's height.

The ooze now appeared to be a shape into a slouched humanoid blob, the white mask with three holes in place of where the face of the person would be.

"Gihihi!"

Laughter could be heard from the mysterious form as everyone stepped back. Even Natsu was a bit scared of this creature.

"W-w-what the hell is that thing?"

"I' fi ly f ee… Wai m te… I ca sm l t… T AZURE!... I M S H VE TH AZURE! GIHIHI!"(1)

"This thing use to be a colleague of mine. Now he's a pile of shit that feed on helpless victim for life-force."

"G e it o e!... I an he Az e Gr mo e now! GIHIHIHI!"(2)

"His name previously was Lotte Carmine, but now, people know him as Arakune."

"Gihihihihihihihihihi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm done with Chapter 6 of Blazblue Tail. Inspiration came to me and I immediately had to write this down. Hope you like it and review if you like. Just in case you don't know, in Blazblue, Arakune talks weird making his sentences sound choppy. Here's the translation of his lines.<strong>

**(1)** **I'm finally free… Wait a minute… I can smell it… THE AZURE!... I MUST HAVE THE AZURE!**

**(2) Give it to me!... I want the Azure Grimoire now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Power of Fairy Tail

**Hey I'm back sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here is the new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>3<span>__rd__ POV_

Many citizens of Magnolia town were enjoying the Harvest Festival, unaware of what was occurring in their resident guild, Fairy Tail. A mysterious name that went the name, Relius Clover, had brought chaos to the magic guild for his own nefarious purpose.

Many guild members were trying to stop the man's metal puppet from harming anyone. Though they tried, the puppet, Relius' transformed wife Ignis, managed to free itself from anybody that trapped it in a matter of seconds. Even with some of the notable wizards of the guild struggled to trap it.

Currently Gray Fullbuster, half-naked due to his awkward stripping habit, was trying to stop Ignis' rampage. Once the robot was still, Gray jumped from his spot until he was above Ignis.

"Ice Make: Prison!"

After a series of hand motions a magic arch appeared in front of Gray's fists. A large detailed cage surrounded Relius' puppet, trapping her. But the prison didn't hold for long as Ignis brought both of her arms up and sliced the ice into pieces with her hooked hands.

"Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo!"

Lucy had come out from backstage and summoned Loke from the Celestial Spirit world. The gate opened and Loke came out in his usual attire.

"Hey there Lucy, you're looking more beautiful than ever."

Lucy ignored the celestial spirit's flirting and pointed to the crowd trying to stop Ignis.

"This is no time for flirting! Help them stop that puppet."

Ignis had turned its head towards the stage, somehow sensing the new threat of Loke. The lion spirit pushed his sunglasses up as his calm face turned into a determined glare.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm not going to let this thing hurt anyone I care about."

Loke's hand began to glow as he jumped off the stage, into the crowd. As he landed right in front of Ignis, he punched the robot, making it move back a bit. Loke continued the barrage of punches until Ignis grabbed one of his oncoming fists, stopping him in his place.

"What in the wor- UGH!"

Ignis used her other metal fist to punch Loke in the stomach, causing him to fly back towards the stage. The force Ignis punched him with KO'd him and sent him back to the celestial spirit world.

"It's useless to try to stop the Fluctus Redacium: Ignis. She is just a puppet, thus feels no pain so nothing will stop her."

Suddenly drops of water began floating out of nowhere, surrounding Relius and Ignis. Many guild members stepped back as Relius turned his head wondering why they we're so scared of water.

"Water Lock!"

All the droplets of water formed together to form a giant bubble surrounding the blonde man and his unemotional robot. Guild members stepped back to reveal Juvia Lockser, who was controlling the water with her magic.

"Juvia will not let you hurt Gray-sama or anyone else."

Relius was starting to struggle holding his breath as Ignis just float in the water without movement. Forcing himself, Relius said something that was inaudible to everyone outside of the bubble. Slowly the puppet raised her arms across her chest, until she brought both arms down, forming an X-shaped slice. The cut broke the bubble, as water started flooding some of the floor.

"*pant* *pant* Fine, if you are not going to give me the Murakumo units. I'll just have to force them out of here."

"Not if we have anything to say about it you asshole."

Relius turned to only see blurs of red and orange before being hit twice.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu was trying to punch the black blob, known as Arakune, but it kept sinking into a puddle, making Natsu constantly miss. After multiple attempts, the pink-haired boy was getting pissed off.

"Dammit stop moving you smelly piece of garbage and let me hit you!"

After a while, Natsu had yet again tried to punch Arakune when the corrupted scientist brought out a skull fist and punched Natsu from behind. The force of his hit made Natsu fall face-down to the wood flooring. As the dragon-slayer tried to get up Arakune somehow bent over him and part of his form opened, showing the various bugs inside his body.

Just as the he was about to release a swarm of insects on Natsu, Arakune was kicked by something.

"SQUIGGLY KICK!"

That kick made the blob splatter towards the nearby wall saving Natsu from a creepy experience. Natsu looked to see Taokaka in a fighting stance, with her cat tail standing up in anger.

"Squiggly I'm gonna beat you up! Nobody hurts fire-guy or anymore of my friends."

Arakune just laughed as he brought out the bone arm out again. The cat girl was prepared for this and she pounced towards her enemy.

"Squiggly Charge!"

She brought out her claws and punched the black slime bag along with stabbing it. Arakune slid back a little and seeped through the cracks on the floor. The girl looked side to side, trying to locate the monster. He slowly reappeared behind her, preparing to attack her with a bone claw.

Before the attack, a large hand crushed the bones and Arakune let a loud screech. Taokaka turned to see Tager's robotic hand clenching the thing's hand. Suddenly Natsu came up behind Arakune and looked at the Red Devil and the Kaka girl's eyes with a grin on his face.

"Hey big guy keep him still I'm going to show this bastard the true power of a Fire Dragon Slayer mage."

Both understood the mage's gesture and Taokaka jumped into the air while Tager kept a steady grip on Arakune. Natsu brought his fists together as he squatted down. He then was surrounded by rings of fire before he jumped into the air with flaming fists.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The fire on his fist flared out as dove down and controlled the streams of fire like a dragon flapping its wings. As the attack was heading towards the ground, Tager let go of Arakune and punched him so he'd be in the fires' direction. The dragon slayer's attack had burned the blob and sent him flying. As it was spinning in the air, Arakune could not avoid the attack from the cat-girl behind her.

"Tao's Super ULTRA Squiggly Flying Kick!"

Taokaka attacked him with a massive flurry of kicks continuously until they got close to the ground. There the Kaka landed lightly on her feet while Arakune landed an unconscious blob.

Kokonoe walked towards the doorway and stood in front of her old coworker.

"Thanks for taking this piece of shit out. Now I can contain him."

The scientist brought out what appeared to be a miniature vacuum. Pressing the button on the handle, the machine started to suck up the unconscious creature. After all the black slime had been contained, a filled jar came out the other end of the machine. Kokonoe picked up the container that now held the mask wearing creature.

"At least that's a threat that we don't have to worry about now. Maybe I can make him run on a giant wheel like a hamster to power up the machine."

Above the jar, a magic arc instantly appeared. The jar with Arakune in it disappeared in dark red wisps.

"What the shit just happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Relius had just been ambushed by Ragna and Makoto and was getting back up from the table he crashed into.

"Ah, Ragna the Bloodedge, it shouldn't be a surprise to see you here."

"Hey don't leave me out of it, Relius! Get away from here and Noelile."

Soon more Fairy Tail mages crowded around the puppeteer prepared to capture him.

"You think you can get rid of me? You fail to forget about Ignis."

With a smirk on his face and a snap of his fingers, the feminine puppet appeared before him.

But before she could attack anyone a large bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Ignis. The electricity short-circuited her as she stood slouched and immobile.

"Man, I've come back for the festival and this place is already a mess. At least this time I wasn't the one who caused it this year."

Everyone turned towards the doorway to see someone at the doorway. He was a tall, muscular man with spiked, blond, hair with a lightning scar across one of his eyes. Around his shoulders was a tattered coat that covered most of his clothes.

Many of the guild members were surprised and speechless as they saw the man casually standing there. Ragna, still pointing his sword towards Relius, asked the nearby mages who that man was.

"That's Laxus Dreyar. He's the master's grandson and a very powerful lightning mage."

Ragna smirked at this as he turned his head back towards Relius.

"It looks like your little puppet is out of commission, asshole. And it looks like the cavalry is here too."

Suddenly guns, swords and more magical items surrounded Relius. The blonde man turned his head slightly to see all the Miss Fairy Tail contestants aiming their weapons at him. Markov then came forward and grew to a monstrous size.

"Anybody who harms my children will be severely punished. I suggest you surrender so you won't get hospitalized."

Relius smirked, instead of the expected sign of fear.

"It seems that I have arrived at the wrong time. No matter, I now know how capable this guild is. I think it's time for us to take our leave, Phantom."

On the empty stage the red magic arc from before black flames appeared. They dissipated quickly as a woman appeared in its place. She wore a purple robe and a witch hat to match. Her face was blocked by the shadows of her clothes and could hardly be seen. Floating by her side was the container that held an unconscious Arakune.

While everyone was distracted by the sudden appearance of the mage, Relius took the moment to grab the immobile Ignis and hopped to the stage.

"Let us take our leave now. Hazama will have a laugh about this I'm sure."

As soon as that name had been uttered Ragna jumped onto the stage his sword in hand. He was too late though because a dark red magic arch soon emerged from under their feet. As fast as they appeared they disappeared in black flames.

His blade splintered the stage where Relius once stood.

"Damn that stupid witch! Why does she look like her?"

Markov shrunk back to his normal, miniscule size and hopped onto the stage. He walked over to the irritated Ragna and patted him on the arm to calm him.

"It's ok Bloodedge I can tell that this isn't that last of them. Anyway…"

Markov turned back to the crowd of mages. He saw that only few were injured but were being patched up at this moment.

"That so called Relius Clover may have wrecked our guild, but we won't let that put us down. We can deal with repairs later but now, we must prepare for the long anticipated Fantasia parade. We'll make it even grander than last year's and show everyone that Fairy Tail is the best guild in Fiore! Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered and scattered to get ready for the most spectacular parade of the year.

* * *

><p>Nightfall had arrived but the streets of Magnolia were shining brightly. People crowded the sidewalks and roofs in anticipation, donning items that represented Fairy Tail for what it was. Fireworks shot up into the sky and spectators roared as the parade started.<p>

Floats came down the streets, surrounded by the many mages of the guild dressed in costumes. The well-known members of the guild were on the floats dressed in costumes that matched the theme of the structures they rode. Much of the floats were similar to last year but with even more details thanks to a certain pink-haired woman's modifications on the floats.

People watched and commented on how marvelous the floats were and how amazing they mages themselves were.

"To think that Fantasia was only just one year ago… Fairy Tail really kicked it up a notch!"

"Ah! Here come some of the new members that just joined!"

"I hear they're really powerful."

"Don't forget to mention hot!"

A float with a forest environment with a castle-like tree-house came rolling down the street. Out of the foliage, Makoto, Noel, and Nu popped out wearing green tribal outfits. Taokaka appeared at the base of the trees in her normal outfit as well as a makeshift lion mane out of a feather boa. Kokonoe had walked out of the castle wearing a more regal outfit as if she were a warrior queen. Holding four small spheres, the scientist threw them across the float. Each of the girls attacked the projectiles causing the objects to pop and dissipate into glitter and confetti.

"Look at those babes!"

"Ha! I bet that you don't even have a chance of dating them."

"Shut up you two here come the dragon slayer mages!"

The next float the move along the road consisted of four sets of pillars that stood in front of four caves. Out of the fire cave came out Natsu, the steel cave Gajeel, the cyclone cave Wendy, and the lightning cave Laxus. They all stood between the pillars and aimed at the same spot in the sky.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"Sky Dragon's-"

"Lightning Dragon's"

"ROAR!"

The four blasts met at one point and rather than exploding like people expected, the magic combined to form the word "FAIRY TAIL" as well as the guild insignia. The three Exceeds, Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily, appeared from behind the pillars and circled around the newfound display.

"Oh my god that was so cool!"

"I didn't even know that the master's grandson was back, that was some surprise."

"Bet the guild will be even more hectic."

On the street where the floats were being prepped Markov was preparing to go when he saw Tager and Ragna walk over.

"This is some parade you go here old man."

"Why thank you but we couldn't have done it without Miss Kokonoe. Her alterations to the parade floats made this year's Fantasia even better than last year's. Her idea for Natsu and the others was genius."

"Considering her, she probably saw it as child's play. I'm suprised that you managed to get her to partake in the event."

"It may have taken some Jewels but it was worth it. She does need to interact more with her cynical personality. By the way, you two aren't going to join in the festivities?"

"I'm not really sure how I could participate with the fact that I weigh over a ton and will break the floats."

"And if more people from our world ended up here like Relius, I don't to endanger the guild because of my wanted head. Not to mention that I'm not the kind of person who'd be in this kind of flashy parade."

"I understand and don't worry. All of you are our family and we won't anyone hurt you guys."

"Master! It's your turn now!"

"That's my cue! See you two later!"

Markov put on a silly hat and climbed up to the top of the float as it rolled down the street.

"Here comes the master!"

"That dance he's doing is just as silly as ever!"

* * *

><p>The parade continued on, people unaware of the figures watching from the empty church that overlooked the city. In the bell tower, Relius stood there with another man. He had short green hair that was covered with a black fedora. The suit the man wore was covered by an open trench coat.<p>

"Hehe, to think Bloodedge is with the good guys even though he's a fugitive."

"It looks like it won't be easy to retrieve the Murakumo units now. I think Kokonoe reprogramed the 13th and gave it more sentience while the 12th is most unwilling to join us."

"Don't worry about those robots, I have an idea. All I need to do is use my new connections to set up something."

"What are you planning Terumi?"

"Oh, just something I came up with while you were being pummeled my ex-subordinate. I'll tell it to you later."

The two men disappeared in smoke as fireworks lit up the sky once again. The mages of the guild raised their fists and cheered the same thing at the same time.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

**Yay finally finished it. Sorry it took so long, I sort of had an art block trying to think of the Fantasia parade so sorry if it's kinda sucky. Summer vacation has started for me so I'll have time to update more so don't worry. Hope you liked this chapter and review if you'd like.**


End file.
